


有一天，Loki把Thor变成了女人

by jmt0310



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, 基锤 - Fandom, 基锤基, 洛基 - Fandom, 雷神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmt0310/pseuds/jmt0310





	有一天，Loki把Thor变成了女人

预警：本文为基锤基互攻，主基锤。借用了雷神2Loki将Thor变成女人的设定，lady Thor出没。

 

 

以下为基锤部分

Thor早晨刚刚起床穿上盔甲准备出门的时候Loki就过来了，Thor觉得很奇怪，这个时间Loki应该要去上魔法课了，而他也正准备去演武场。  
“哥哥，你可真迷人。”  
Thor愣了一下，看看突然长高的弟弟，再低头看看自己，额，胸部好像有点紧，手也变得又细又白，后知后觉地意识到弟弟又把什么奇怪的魔法用在他身上了。  
“Loki！”他刚刚开口说话就立刻捂住了嘴，他的声音突然变得娇滴滴地，刚刚那句称呼怎么听都像是在撒娇。  
“哥哥，说实话，你变成女人还真挺美的。”  
“嘿！”Thor压低声音，“快点解除你的魔法。”  
“这我可办不到，毕竟我好容易才凑齐能够变身的魔法原料，还没来得及去配制解药呢。”  
“就算这样我也能打到你求饶的！”  
“那就试试看吧。”  
Loki突然欺身向前，把Thor困在了他和墙壁之间。然后他勾起Thor的下巴，Thor用力推了他一把，没有推动。变成女人之后力气也小了好多。  
“我劝你省点力气，”Loki挑了下眉，“而且容我提醒，你没去演武场的话，三勇士说不定一会儿就会来找你了。”  
Thor狠狠地瞪了Loki一眼，而这在Loki看起来简直就是抛媚眼一般。他有些忍不住，直接就吻上了Thor的唇。  
Thor愣了一下，开始拿拳头捶Loki的胸口，他变成女人之后，不仅力气小的可怜，连喵喵锤也无法召唤了。Loki抓住他的两只手按到墙上，银舌头直接就闯进了他的嘴里。  
银舌头确实不是浪得虚名，他不只是平时伶牙俐齿，在接吻方面，也确实是个中好手，灵活的舌尖在Thor的口腔中不断煽风点火，在这个深吻结束的时候，Thor已经面色潮红，呼吸急促了起来。  
“哥哥，看来你穿着这件盔甲不太舒服呀。”Loki说着，挥了下手，Thor身上的盔甲就突然消失不见了。  
Thor在盔甲里面只穿了一件合身的衬衣，盔甲突然消失，他胸前的两只小白兔得到释放，“嘣”地一声，胸前的扣子就弹开了两颗，敏感的乳尖蹭过微凉的衬衣，带来的快感让Thor忍不住哼了一声。  
“哇哦，”Loki故意用夸张的声音说，“你的奶可真大，你的衬衣也算是体验到被撑到极致的快感了。”  
Thor的脸上烧得厉害，他的双手还被Loki按在墙上，没有办法去挡住胸前外泄的春光。只能别过脸去，紧紧闭着眼，假装这一切并没有发生。  
Loki在看到哥哥的胸部时就有些移不开眼了，他也不是没见过哥哥裸着上身的样子，可是这种女体又白又嫩的，确实是头一次见。他把Thor的衬衣又拉开了些，露出里面的一点嫣红，那诱人的颜色让他忍不住就含在了嘴里。  
他用舌头舔弄了一会儿之后，小小的乳珠变硬变大了些。他不知该怎么去形容，珍珠也没有那么的温润，樱桃也没有那么的甜美，蓓蕾也没有那么的细嫩，就像是一切世界上最美好的东西，可是又仿佛比世界上的一切更加美好。他吮吸了起来，用舌尖极尽所能地去抚摸它挑逗它感受它。  
“另一边也要。”Thor享受着乳尖传来的快感，开始慢慢情动，呻吟着想要更多。  
Loki用手覆上了另一边，轻轻地捻动着乳珠，Thor把胸往前送了一点，可是Loki突然就恶趣味地把他的乳尖拧了一下。  
“好痛！”Thor回过神来，他发现了一件糟糕的事情，就在这样羞耻的状态下，他居然被自己的弟弟撩拨得湿了，内裤都被浸湿了，而且下体还有点空虚地发痒。  
“你是不是对我下了催情咒！”Thor决定先发制人痛斥弟弟的恶行。  
“没有，”Loki愣了一下才意识到哥哥到底说了啥，“你居然对着我起反应了？光明磊落的雷神，伟大尊贵的王储殿下，居然对自己的弟弟，有着不可告人的想法！这要是说出去，真不知道父亲和母亲会怎么想呢。”  
“为了奥丁之子的荣誉！”Thor恼羞成怒，抬起膝盖就往Loki裆下顶，却被Loki发现，趁着他抬腿，把腿插入了他的双腿之间，还恶趣味地蹭了几下。  
“奥丁，之子吗？”Loki故意拉长了声音，“你怕是担不起这个称号了，或者我应该叫你，姐姐了。”  
“要不你自己看看，你都不带把了。”Loki把Thor的皮裤褪了一点，然后他立刻被眼前的光景迷住了。  
“嘿哥哥，你快看看，居然连耻毛都一点不剩了，你的下面就像是最干净最纯洁的处女一样。”  
Thor已经彻底放弃挣扎了，他任由着Loki褪掉两人的衣裤，感受着他把手指插入了自己的身体。  
“没想到这个魔法这么真实，乳房的口感和手感都一级棒，这个小穴的触感也很软，而且哥哥，你里面都快湿透了。”  
“你给我闭嘴，”Thor有气无力地说，然后他下一秒就说不出话了，因为Loki抬起他的一条腿，直接就闯了进来。  
“轻一点，痛死我了！”Thor感觉自己快被撑爆了，插入身体的巨物就像烧红的烙铁一般又硬又烫。  
Loki也不好受，他没想到Thor的里面这么紧，他又太急色，扩张做的根本不够。他感觉自己就快被夹得直接缴械投降了，而他也才进了一小半而已。  
Loki放开对Thor双手的钳制，让他把手搭在自己肩膀上，然后上边亲吻着Thor的嘴唇和耳垂，中间抚摸着Thor洁白饱满的胸部，下面浅浅慢慢地操着Thor柔软多汁的小穴，想让Thor放松下来。  
“摁在墙上干确实不是什么好主意，”Loki还在分神想着，“Fandarl还说那些女神们喜欢这样呢，或者他没有这样操过一个处女——毕竟哥哥的女体，没有其他人探索过。”  
“哥哥的女体，我是第一个，而且，也只属于我一个人。”Loki想到这里，突然呼吸一紧，一鼓作气完全闯了进去。  
Thor感觉自己被撑得满满的，Loki的每一次顶弄都像是要戳进胃里。他把两条腿都挂在Loki的腰上，这种感觉实在太爽，他开始发出浪荡的呻吟。  
“你就不怕被听见，”Loki看着眼前雪白的脖颈，在上面种了一个又一个草莓。这样的干净的纯洁的如同处子一般的哥哥，却又因为他的抽插毫不知耻地放浪呻吟，让Loki想要更加地深入他占有他玷污他蹂躏他，想要让他的一切都完全的属于自己。  
Loki又大力地抽插了几下，射在了Thor的身体里，Thor像是被烫到一般身体微微痉挛了一下。Loki一手环着Thor的腰，一手托着他的屁股，就着两人还连接着的姿势把Thor一路抱到了床上，Thor因为Loki半软的阴茎在体内小幅地蹭动发出像猫一样慵懒的呻吟，这声音让Loki心痒难耐。  
Loki把阴茎拔了出来，用手指重新探索Thor的小穴，Thor眯着眼，曲起腿用脚趾蹭着Loki的手臂，然后下一秒，他的眼睛就睁大了，Loki把沾湿的手指拿出来，想要探索他的后穴。  
“不要，”Thor瑟缩了一下，想要阻止Loki的行为。  
Loki凑过来，亲吻着Thor的唇，然后再次舔上了他的乳房。银舌头围着乳尖打着转，过电般的快感让Thor觉得舒爽不已，双手插入Loki的黑发中，想让他再多舔一下。  
Loki却抬起头来，眼睛湿漉漉地望着他说，“哥哥，我想要嘛。”  
“好……”Thor被那眼神击中，他本来也不会拒绝弟弟，那样无害又带着点委屈的弟弟甚至让他的心里有些负罪感，糊里糊涂地就应承了弟弟的要求。  
下一秒Thor就被翻了个面，Loki拿了个枕头过来垫在他的肚子下面，把他的屁股抬高，一根手指就伸进了Thor的后穴。  
这次的扩张要耐心细致得多，细致到Thor都开始有点等不及，在Loki刚刚插入第三根手指的时候，就示意他已经可以进来了。  
Loki扶着阴茎，再次闯入了Thor的身体。后穴经过了润湿和扩张，进入的时候Thor只感觉到一点钝痛，并不像一开始小穴被入侵时那种仿佛刀子捅进来的锐痛。Loki进入得很缓慢，一边进入一边亲吻着哥哥的后颈和背部，一只手还不老实地继续抚摸着哥哥的乳房。Thor也努力放松着身体。等到Loki完全进入的时候，两个人身上都出了一层薄汗。  
Loki先是缓缓地操着，等着哥哥适应，在Thor催促他加快的时候，立刻放开了自己，猛烈地操了起来。  
Thor感觉弟弟一开始射在小穴里的精液都被挤了出来，顺着他的腿一直流到了床上，Loki把他的屁股抬高，一只手扶着他的腰操他，一只手把他的两只手抓在背后按着，他找不到支撑，整个人陷在枕头里，敏感的乳头在枕头上蹭动带来的快感和后穴处因为被填满被操弄传来的快感堆积在一起，让他几乎要尖叫。他们就这些，像野兽一样交合着，直到Loki再次灌了他一肚子精液。  
“要是你的身体都是真实的话，说不定能怀孕，”Loki躺在Thor身边，抚摸着哥哥金色的头发，“你说要是怀孕了，会生一个金发还是黑发的孩子呢？”  
“哥哥，我抱你去浴室清理一下吧。”  
↓

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

以下为锤基部分

 

“不如我抱你过去清理吧，弟弟。”  
Loki瑟缩了一下，“你的魔法失效了，看来还得改进，这时间也太短了。”  
“你做好承受雷神怒火的觉悟了吗？”  
“哥哥，我是为你着想，你不是一直都想当女武神的吗。”  
“胡搅蛮缠。”Thor不再跟弟弟争辩，他永远也说不过牙尖嘴利的银舌头，所以他选择直接武力解决。  
他把Loki扛在肩上，为防他乱动还召唤来喵喵锤压在弟弟的身上。不过其实Thor多虑了，刚刚射过两次的Loki身体整个都是软的，连个逃跑的幻影魔法都使不出来。  
Thor走了两步，Loki射在他肚子里的精液就一路顺着他的腿往下流到了地上，他更加恼火了，“不如你也来试试怀孕的滋味吧，弟弟！”  
Thor把弟弟扛到了浴池边，直接就扔了下去，然后自己也走进了浴池里。Loki不知道是因为害怕还是没有了力气，一直在往下沉。Thor担心着弟弟，气已经消了一大半，赶快游过去把弟弟拖了起来。  
Loki离开水面后猛烈地咳嗽了好几声，脸和眼睛都红红的，黑发一缕一缕湿淋淋地贴在肩膀和胸前。这美景让Thor忍不住吞了口水，他感觉到自己已经硬了，于是他把Loki捞过来，直接就吻了上去。  
这滋味真是妙不可言，Thor把弟弟困在怀抱里，用舌头追逐纠缠着弟弟的银舌头，突然就感到无比满足。他对这个如精灵般迷人如恶魔般魅惑的弟弟，确实一直有着无法宣诸于口的感情，这一次他们终于突破界限，真正走到了一起。  
他们吻得难舍难分，Loki的双手还在继续抚摸着Thor的胸肌，那触感虽然不及女体的软，却更加有弹性，那是真正属于哥哥的胸部。  
Thor被弟弟撩拨得心猿意马，双手覆上了Loki挺翘的屁股，然后一巴掌拍在了上面。  
Loki有些迷蒙地看着哥哥，他现在处于一种半缺氧的状态，整个人都显得有些懵懂，Thor把他的眼神当做是邀请，一根手指就探进了弟弟的后穴。  
“哥哥，”Loki咬着唇在Thor的胸肌上画着圈，“你想干嘛？”  
“当然是干你啊！”Thor一边说着，一边又加了根手指。  
“你现在不怕三勇士闯进来了？”  
“你刚刚不也是这么干的么。”Thor把弟弟抵在浴池壁上，而后者一口咬在了他的肩膀上。  
“我刚刚有帮你舔。”小骗子得意地笑了笑，还故意用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
Thor认命地叹了口气，爬出浴池找来条浴巾铺在浴池边，再把弟弟从浴池里捞出来放到浴巾上，跪下来含住了弟弟的分身。  
Thor的口活技术并不好，毕竟他也不需要去给别人口，可是这个画面对Loki已经足够刺激，想想看吧，他最亲爱的哥哥，最伟大的雷神，阿斯加德最尊贵的王储殿下，现在就跪在他双腿之间为他服务，还是这种全心全意耐心细致的模样。Loki没有坚持多久就尖叫着释放了出来。  
“这下你满意了吧，”Thor咽下弟弟的精液，冲着他微微一笑，“这下你也算是＇全方位＇地灌满我了。”  
Loki还处于高潮的余韵中，笑得都有些虚弱，然后下一秒，他就被哥哥重新拖进了浴池里。  
“现在换你来被灌满啰，”Thor的笑容变得有些不怀好意了，Loki因为突然失重的感觉，双手和双腿都一起缠在了哥哥的身上，而Thor借着水的流动和润滑，闯进了弟弟的后穴。  
Loki里面紧致得不可思议，Thor感觉到弟弟的肠壁紧紧地吸附着他邀请着他渴求着他，像是从此都不要再和他分开。  
Thor把弟弟抵在浴池壁上操干了起来，浴池里的水因为他的动作也不断在Loki的身体里进出，浴池里粘腻香艳的水声几乎比Loki甜美的呻吟声还要大。  
“好像被摁在墙上干的感觉也还不赖，”Loki迷迷糊糊地想着，“下次再跟哥哥试一下。”  
“弟弟，你在想什么呢。”Thor用力地向上顶了一下，“难道哥哥不能满足你所以你走神了吗。”  
Loki仰起脖颈，上面斑斑点点都是哥哥留下的痕迹，他已经快要高潮了，可是因为前面射了好几次，阴茎虽然挺立着，却没有东西能再释放出来。他的双手还环着哥哥的脖子，也没有办法抚慰自己。  
Thor像是看懂了他的想法，一边亲吻着他的胸部，一边空出一只手抚慰着弟弟的分身。硬硬的胡渣磨蹭着胸脯带来的酥麻体验和分身被抚慰的快感交织着，Loki终于在Thor的手中达到了高潮。  
Thor托住完全没了力气的弟弟，再大力抽插了一会，尽数射在了弟弟的身体里。  
然后在给Loki清理身体的时候一时没忍住又来了一次。  
事后，Loki趴在松软温暖的床铺里，腰酸腿软，累得连一根指头都抬不起来。他扭过头去控诉着  
“卑鄙无耻！”  
“禽兽不如！”  
那个罪魁祸首微笑着坐在他身边给他按摩着腰部。  
“白日宣淫！”  
罪魁祸首脸色变了一下，手暗示性地往下滑动，放在了Loki白皙光裸的屁股上。  
“哇啊，”Loki因为逃避扭了下腰，然后因为腰疼叫出来声。  
“我不介意再来一发，”Thor抚摸着Loki的屁股，不慌不忙地说，“亲爱的弟弟，反正我现在是白日宣淫。”  
“哥，不是，你最好了。”Loki立刻求生欲爆棚，“你是世界上最好的哥哥。”  
“这还差不多。”Thor俯下身来，又给了弟弟一个绵长的亲吻。

Fin。


End file.
